


Helping Hand

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M, jude mathis x milla maxwell, jumilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude’s working tirelessly to perfect Spyrite technology, yet sometimes even he feels the lack of motivation getting the best of him. Luckily for him though, a certain someone pays him a visit he won’t be forgetting anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

Some people say that a person who is happy with their lives don’t anticipate a weekend, they live each day to the fullest and don’t really care what day it is. According to that definition, Jude ought to be feeling joyful, he had practically lost count of days long time ago, weekends were like regular workdays without that many colleagues and cheaper baguettes, nothing more. There were many, his close friends included, who thought that he was crazy for driving himself to work so tirelessly, yet Jude couldn't really help it. He had tried taking few days off, but relaxing had become practically impossible. The thought of better world, a world where humans and spirits, a world where he and Milla could be together, it occupied practically his every waking and not awake thoughts as well. A framed picture on his desk reminded him of how beautiful she truly was. A rare smile appeared on his tired face out of blue as he stared at a photo they had taken with his GHS. The glassy frame had some dust on it, but it didn't bother Jude at all. It was as if Milla’s radiant glow was strong enough to make her shine even from a picture alone. It would be stupid to say that he was doing all of this for her alone, they had promised each other that their actions and choices would make way for a better world, that ideal, that goal was driving both of them. While it was certainly true, Jude couldn't deny the fact that seeing her again was a big, perhaps even the most important contributor that kept him going.

“Milla…if you were here…what would you say to me? Am I doing this for the right reasons?” Jude knew Milla wasn't there, yet seeing that confident smile filled him with sudden burst of hope.  
Milla was many things, but what stood out the most was her confidence. She never, ever backed down, she was more than fitting to carry the title of Maxwell, protector of both humans and spirits. The pendant she had given to him, he still carried it underneath his shirt. What Milla had said about it was true, it certainly wasn't valuable when it came to gald, but it’s sentimental value was unmatched. He could still remember the day clearly when it had been just the two of them, when Milla had given him that pendant. A gift, a token of gratitude from someone like her, to this day it amazed him that she had seen potential in him even if Jude himself was blind for it back then. The courage to carry on, the courage to make choices, for better or worse that same courage had made it’s home inside of Jude’s heart and it was mostly thanks to her.

“If I had said no back then…not join you on your mission…what would the world be today? Would there even be a world as we know it?” It was a question that bothered Jude from time to time, yet if Jude had learned something from Milla, it was that past is in the past, one must always look forward, for past is just that, in the past.

“Heh…I know what you’d say Milla…you must look onward, you can’t change the past, but you have the power to change the future” Jude did his best to imitate Milla’s confident voice, yet he couldn’t really match the tone, but it was still close enough to get a light chuckle out of him.

“But I suppose you’re right about that Milla…we have made our choices, now it’s time to live with them, for better or worse” Jude said before he took a sip of his almost empty coffee mug. It barely had any effect on him anymore, if he didn't know human anatomy better, Jude would have sworn that he had equal amount of caffeine and blood running in his veins. Jude’s hazy gaze looked around his rather small office room before they found a slowly spinning ceiling fan.  
The steady sound of those metallic blades spinning calmed him a bit. His heartbeat slowed down and his tense muscles relaxed with him. There was an odd peace suddenly surrounding him.  
If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that he was smelling the scent of pine tree, mixed with just a hint of something peachy. What a divine scent it was, he wanted more of it already. His eyes were closed, yet Jude didn't really even want to open them up. All those countless days when he had neglected his need for sleep were finally catching up on him. Soon though, the scent was joined by something else. Jude couldn't tell exactly what it was, but what he could tell was that whatever it was, it was soft. It was like a series of soft, silky smooth strings tickled the skin on his back. Jude laughed ever so softly, yet he still remained in his sleep like state.

“This must be some sort of hallucination” Jude thought, yet he didn't mind some company, even if it was all in his head. He had to hand it to his imagination though, he wasn't just creative, he was damn good at what it was doing. Now he was also feeling fingers caressing his cheeks before moving to play with his chin. The touch, it was soft and calm, yet it was as if those fingers had something to tell him. It was just like back with Milla when—

“Wake up Jude”

Jude’s eyes opened up as if lightning had struck him. Luckily for him, that wasn't the case, but it just as easily could have been, so quickly his eyes flashed open only to see a smiling figure towering over him. Either his mind was playing cruel tricks on him or it was no other than Lord of Spirits herself, Milla Maxwell. No words could escape past Jude’s lips, he was quite literally speechless at that moment. Even after rubbing his eyes a few time, she was still there, now tilting her head slightly in her confusion as Jude tried to make sense of just what was going on. There she was, he could tell that much, yet this wasn't supposed to be, just why…or how?

“Jude, it’s me, I’ve been watching you from the spirit world and I needed to come and see you myself…I know it’s selfish for me in particular to act like this, but you’re the shining beacon that will truly reunite the humans and spirits together in harmony Jude” Milla said as she lifted herself on Jude’s desk. It was hard for Jude to still believe his eyes and ears, but it was the only logical explanation, now matter how impossible it seemed, this was Milla, the Milla Maxwell.

“You've been watching me…?” Jude asked after coughing up a few times to get his voice back.

“Yes, yes I have” Milla said in response. “Do remember that it’s my duty to protect not just spirits but you humans too, but don’t worry though, I know when not to look” Milla gave Jude an understanding smile, but it was more than enough to indicate just what she meant by that. Jude certainly hadn't been all that socially active ever since Milla left. Most, or all, of the more intimate moments he had had been with himself alone, but the target of his fantasies had always remained the same. A crimson red blush spread around his cheeks slowly but surely as the mental image of Milla watching his personal activities occupied his mind.

“B-but…if you've watched me and seen the progress we've made then why…why are you here?” Milla waited for a moment to answer, lifting one of her long legs over the other before giving her answer:

“Quite simple Jude, I've seen that all this stress is getting the best of you. You can say in your defense that such is not the case but I know the truth of the matter Jude. You’re barely functioning, you’re neglecting your body and your spirit, you’re working hard but by doing so you’re only slowing yourself down, you know that too don’t you?” Jude couldn't really look Milla eye to eye. It pained him to admit it, but it was true, every word of it. He had heard enough of that from Leia, but when Milla was the one talking about it, he no longer could dodge it with his seemingly endless excuses.

“Y-yeah…I guess it was just easier that way, bury myself under all the work so I didn't even have time to really think things through rationally, I know it’s wrong but—”

“—you’re just a human Jude, a human being with human feelings, I’m not here to blame you, I’m here to help you” Jude raised an eyebrow in response. Just what did she mean by that?

“Um…I appreciate it Milla but how do you plan on—” He didn't get to finish his train of thought this time around either, but instead of Milla talking over him or shushing him, she did something he certainly hadn't expected. What silenced him now was him feeling Milla’s heels softly rubbing against his crotch. Jude’s pleading eyes slowly moved up to meet with Milla’s, who in turn had a rather amused smirk on her face.

“Ssh…I know how to make you relax…after all, I didn't read those books just for nothing” Milla lifted herself from the table, her fingers reaching out to grab Jude by his coat as she pushed him up against a wall all the while he was comfortably sitting on his office chair.

“M-Milla…” For second time in short time Jude was questioning his own sanity. Just when he had come in terms that Milla was there, now she was suggesting something that he had only thought of happening in his wildest of fantasies. Milla’s agile fingers unbuttoned Jude’s shirt rather quickly, one by one until she could see his somewhat muscular chest. For someone who did spend most of his time sitting, Jude certainly hadn't lacked on the physical side of things, even now he was clearly in more than a good fit. Feeling Milla’s fingers up against his naked skin made Jude shiver, yet Milla didn't seem to flinch at all, she was as determined as ever.

“I remember reading about human sexuality, oftentimes sexual activities start with what is known as a foreplay and from there it moves onto other activities” Milla said while she continued to rub her heel up against Jude’s crotch softly. She enjoyed seeing him whimper but pain was the last thing she had in her mind, it was the blush on his face that kept her going more than anything else. When she had seen him last time, Jude has insisted that she would keep it a secret what had happened on top of that waterfall and Milla had kept her promise, even if part of her really wanted to tell others. The more he had tried to deny or hide it though, the more obvious it was.  
“Isn't that right Jude?” Jude could only faintly nod back at Milla in response. The situation was ‘bad’, Jude was about to lose it from the moment Milla was touching her like this.

“But given how frequent your panting is at this point, it seems like if I prolong this, you might just finish up too early, you’re twitching in such fashion that it indicates that you’re close” Even if Milla was dirty talking as if reading it out of a biology book, it certainly had an effect on him. Just a moment ago he had been soft like a chewed piece of gum but not he felt himself hard as a iron bar.

“W-well Milla y-you know that I have a g-good stamina so d-don’t worry about it…” Jude assured. While it was certainly true, the part about him and his stamina, it was still hard for Jude to resist the temptation of cumming at that point, yet Milla seemed to know that as she pulled her heel away. Swirling some of her majestic hair around her finger, Milla knelt down in front of Jude all the while her exploring fingers reached out to feel his stomach until eventually they were resting on his thighs, rubbing his skin through his clothing.

“I know that very well Jude, when you carried me on your back, you never complained even if it was tiring, you've always been a man of your words Jude, I’m glad that hasn't changed over the years” Milla said with a bright smile shining from her face. Without breaking the eye contact, Milla began to unbuckle his trousers. Luckily for Jude though, Milla wasn't just determined, but also agile and quick with her movement and in matter of seconds, his belt was off so that Milla could proceed.

“M-Milla…a-are you s-sure about t-this? I mean w-what if someone c-comes marching in?” Jude didn't want to think this through rationally, yet a small part of his brain still told him that. During weekends, the whole research laboratory and other adjusted buildings associated were rather empty, but there were always some people there still. But could he really resist her at this point? Jude knew the answer to his own question, even if he tried to resist, in reality he really couldn't.

“I’d imagine that if someone couldn't resist this it’d be you, but I will stop if that is what you truly desire Jude, but when we were on top of that waterfall—”

“N-no it’s not that…it’s just…lots of stress has been piling up on me lately and I guess I’m kinda nervous and over the edge” Milla gave Jude an assuring and warm smile that made him feel a bit more at ease, all the while she was working of stripping Jude out of his trousers, or enough at least for his manhood to be free of it’s clothed imprisonment.

“Oh Jude, that is exactly the reason why I want to make you feel better, be at ease, I promise to be gentle” Milla assured him. It didn't take long for her to pull Jude’s member out of his boxers. The sight of Milla gazing at his erect member was more than enough to make Jude blush, but he couldn't really blame her, she probably hadn't seen many penis’ in her life, if any.

“Quite lengthy for someone of your age as far my memory serves me well” Milla said after a moment of silence. Jude’s cock was already coated with his precum, it was around his tip and his shaft and now also around Milla’s fingers that were softly feeling the pulsing veins and his form.

“O-oh it’s n-nothing t-that special really” Jude responded. It was hard for him to keep his eyes fully open, the pleasure of her touch alone made him shiver. Maybe it was his instincts that got the best of him, but when Milla carefully inspected his form, Jude pushed out his hips in hopes of feeling some friction.

“I wouldn't say that, but by the end of it, it’s not the size that matters, but how you use it. I’d love you Jude no matter of something as trivial as this, what matters to me is who you are, physical outlook in itself is nothing more than a bonus” Jude was amazed by the fact that Milla could be both incredibly sexy, yet inspiring at the same time, but at this point he wasn’t really questioning Milla, he knew her well enough to not question her.

“T-thanks Mila” Jude managed to say despite the fact that he was grinding his teeth together. He needed to pull almost all the stops he could think of in hopes of lasting longer. Milla saw how hard time Jude was having, but without a warning, she proceeded. The fingers moved down to play with the bottom part of his shaft and to feel his testicles while the top part was suddenly engulfed by Milla’s eager pair of lips. Feeling her wet mouth around his cock made Jude arch his neck and grunt out Milla’s name as if he was worshiping her, it was all so sudden, yet it felt so right. For once, Jude was truly left speechless, nothing more than grunts or pants escaped past his lips while Milla’s majestic hair bobbed up and down in steady rhythm. Milla had clearly read about it, for someone who had never done this she seemed to know what to do. Her tongue was slowly swirling around Jude’s tip, gathering all the precum there was for her while her fingers were free to jerk his throbbing shaft. Milla opened up her eyes to take a peak of just how Jude was reacting to all of this and the sight in front of her didn't disappoint her. Jude was squeezing armrests of his chair with such force that it would take some time for them to regain their shape back. If his constant panting wasn't enough, that certainly told Milla more than enough.

“M-Milla…y-you need to stop…I-I can’t hold it in f-for much longer at this rate…” Jude’s pleas though went to deaf ears as Milla continued to suckle his member. Jude’s precum was all over Milla’s fingers, some of it had fallen on top of his pubes while rest was dripping down his shaft. Jude tried to reach out for Milla’s hair, he wanted to encourage her, yet he wasn't fast enough for that. He had been close for a while now, but upon seeing Milla looking back at her with his member in her mouth, it was simply too much for him. Moaning out Milla’s name as if she was worshiping her, Jude was pushed over the edge. Milla didn't seem to flinch at all when Jude shot his load into her mouth. The steady shots landed mostly on her tongue that did a quick job to gather rest of his essence before gulping it all down.

“M-Milla…t-that was…a-amazing…” Jude managed to say after catching his breath. Milla was still busy cleaning Jude up, she was clearly determined to make sure she wouldn't waste a single drop. Slowly, Milla let go of Jude’s now softer member and stood up in front of him.

“Seems like all those books weren’t just for nothing, the techniques I read certainly proved the efficient” Milla said triumphantly as she licked her lips clean.

“Milla do you…um, want to continue? I mean it’d be quite selfish of me to…not return the favor” Jude certainly hadn’t lied about his stamina, even if he just came, his members was already seemingly just as ready and eager to continue as he was. Much like Milla, Jude didn't wait for Milla to give him an answer as he stood up from his chair and reached out for Milla. He went straight for her neck, marking her skin with his lips while his hands reached out to feel her goddessy form. Finally he could feel those perfect curves of her hips up against his skin, feel her breasts pressed up against his chest. It was all he could have ever ask for and more, even if things had already just began.

“You really seem to be enjoying yourself Jude, you have no need to hold yourself back at this point, I think we both know how we feel” Milla whispered. Jude continued to let his lips venture along Milla’s exposed neck. For so long, for so very long had he wanted to get intimate with Milla, he had wanted to do just that when it was just them on top of that waterfall, but having Ludger and Celsius out there waiting for them limited their options that time, but now, now she was here and above all, there were no one stopping them this time around.

“Well…that’s true Milla, finally we can…I mean, this time there ain’t anyone looking at us or anything like that” Jude said, flashing Milla a somewhat confident smile as she lifted her to sit on his workbench. He leaned out to kiss her lips, not caring if his own sperm was still there. While his lips were busy with Milla’s, his hands had found a place to rest on top of Milla’s thighs. While he pushes his tongue into Milla’s mouth, he also spread out Milla’s legs ever so slowly and gently until he could properly step in between her legs.

“Milla I…it would be rude for me to leave you a proper release too so…um…may I…?” Milla raised an eyebrow at Jude’s question before chuckling softly.

“Oh Jude, you shouldn't have to ask, of course, go right ahead” Milla said as she now more than willingly spread out her legs, exposing her black panties for Jude to look at. It was a bit hard to tell because of the color was Milla already excited, but once Jude touched the fabric, he knew that he had succeeded in at least something for she was definitely far from dry. Slowly but surely Jude made his way down until his head positioned between Milla’s thighs. With one of his hands resting on Milla’s thigh, the free one moved to push Milla’s panties away and expose her spirithood for him to look at. Jude felt his heartbeat rising up, finally his fantasies were becoming more than that, from fantasy into reality. If this was still just a dream and he was just too tired to realize it, he didn't want to wake up. Jude had thought about what Milla looked like plenty of times, especially after her second departure, yet no longer did she have to imagine when she could see her glistering lips with his own eyes. What followed was a somewhat awkward pause as Jude only stared at Milla’s crotch while Milla waited for Jude to do so something, anything really.

“Jude…is everything okay?” Milla said, breaking the silence between them. Jude seemed to snap back to reality by Milla’s words. Shaking his head, Jude let out an awkward laugh.

“Y-yeah, sorry about that I just…I don’t know what came to me…M-Milla…” Jude mumbled quietly.

“Hmm? What is it Jude?” Milla asked.

“I just…you’re so very beautiful that’s all…I've dreamed about this for so long and I…I don’t think even in my wildest of fantasies that you’d look this…stunningly beautiful Milla” Milla leaned down to meet up with Jude, her hands caressing his cheek while a bright, warm smile shined from her face.

“Thank you Jude, hearing it from you means alot to me since I know your words are honest and sincere, but perhaps…you should now proceed?” Milla asked before laughing quietly. Seeing Jude blush like that certainly made her day, he couldn't help himself and that was part of why Milla loved him, he was true to who he was, pretty much always.

“Y-yeah I should, sorry…I have to tell you that I haven’t done this before so—”

“Such things don’t matter to me Jude, just…do what you want, no one is judging you nor will I ever speak of this to anyone, you have nothing to worry Jude” That was everything Jude needed to hear before he dived right in. With his fingers index and middle finger feeling just how wet Milla’s lips were, Jude leaned in to give Milla’s spirithood it’s first taste of human tongue. Her smell alone, was rich, much the her hair, but the taste, the taste was unlike anything Jude had ever tasted. Feeling her juices land on his tongue, Jude spread out Milla’s lips ever so slightly before giving it another taste, slowly moving from bottom to top, coating everything and every part of Milla’s pussy with his tongue. But staying true to his words, he proceeded slowly and carefully, it wasn't just about pleasing Milla, it was also about learning, for both of them. Even if part of Jude wanted to move faster, eat Milla out like a goddess she was, he managed to keep his coolness all the time, taking his sweet time to make sure that each lash of his tongue hit all the right spots. The sweet juices in it itself were more than reward, yet hearing Milla pant like that, it was music to Jude’s ears. Hearing someone like Milla, who was more or less never doubtful or ‘weak’ in the typical sense moan out like that and show vulnerability, it was definitely a huge turn on for Jude. If he wasn't hard a moment ago, now he certainly was, but this wasn't about him right now, this was now all about Milla. As Jude opened up one of his eyes to observe how Milla was taking all of this in, he saw her reaching out for him, grabbing him by his hair before pushing him up against her crotch. With one her legs rubbing itself up against Jude’s back, Milla was letting him know that she was certainly enjoying herself. Jude wanted to ask him if he was doing a good job, but it was rather hard, or impossible actually, given how his mouth was pressed up against Milla’s pussy. Hearing her moan out Jude’s name gave him more than enough confidence to keep going. Jude closed both of his eyes in order to properly focus on his tongue, guiding it so that it hit all the right spots. In the short time he had learned what parts got most vocal response out of Milla and now he was using that known tactic up against her.

“J-Jude…oh I’m getting there…oh it feels…amazing…keep it up…not much longer now…” To Milla’s own surprise, her orgasm came in sooner than expected. It was hard to control her body, especially when experiencing a new sensation like that and Jude most likely understood her situation more than well enough. There wasn't much of a warning when Milla cried out Jude’s name while he kept his head right between her thighs, all the while coating his tongue and rest of his face with her juices. While Milla was slowly recovering from her sudden new sensation, Jude was seemingly more than happy to return the favor as he cleaned up Milla’s spirithood clean from all the juices splashed around it.

“So did you…like it Milla…?” Jude knew Milla’s answer to his question, yet he wanted to hear her say it. Milla simply flashed him a smile, telling him more than enough with just that. Satisfying a goddess couldn’t be easy, yet he was in the unique position to get to do just that.

“Heh…you do taste good Milla…n-not that I had doubts or anything but…”

“I appreciate your kind words Jude, yet there is one more thing we need to take care of” Milla said as she pushed Jude back onto his chair. Seeing his member still as hard, or harder than before got a smirk out of Milla before she moved to sit on Jude’s lap, positioning herself so that Jude’s member was resting between her buttcheeks.

“And what might t-that be?” Jude wasn't really sure what Milla had in her mind, yet it didn’t take much to figure out either. Feeling her warm skin up against the tip of his manhood was already enough to get a moan out of him, but when Milla rocked her hips up against him, he was powerless to resist.

“Jude, I think you know what’s in my mind right now, just say if you want to do it”

“I…I…” Jude took a moment to catch his breath before he continued.  
“Milla I…I want to do it…without a shadow of a doubt in my mind…I want to be one with you, a proper union of human and spirit…Milla I want—”

“To become one with me, I understand” With that being said, Milla lifted herself up a bit and moved so that tip of Jude’s manhood was right up against’s Milla’s lower lips. The two shared a long, deep glance into each other’s eyes, no word was spoken as Milla kept on lowering herself, agonizingly slowly until tip of Jude’s cock was inside of her. It was hard for both of them not to climax from that sensation alone, yet they wanted to prolong the sensation for much longer if just possible.

“M-Milla…you’re so warm…it feels…amazing…” Jude managed to say back at Milla before he pressed her right up against his chest. Already he could feel Milla’s juices coating his cock, making it not just easier for him to push in, but also more enjoyable for both of them.

“J-Jude…the feeling is…very much mutual, I read that…it would feel good but I never thought…that it’d be like this” Milla moaned in response before she rested her head up against Jude’s shoulder. It didn't take long for Jude to be fully inside of Milla, the warm walls of her spirithood massaged his cock perfectly, her touch was both gentle, yet also inviting, even a bit needy. Without saying a word, Milla let Jude know just how much she loved to be united with him. The small office smelled of their sex and only sounds that echoed in there were their combined moaning. With Jude’s help, Milla lifted herself up a bit until only tip of his cock remained buried within her until Milla came down. The impact was enough to make both of them scream out in enjoyment. At this point, neither of them really cared if someone heard them, it was impossible to imagine stopping at this point, it simply wasn't an option for either of them. The lust, the longing for one another was very much there. Even as Milla bounced up and down, rocking herself up against Jude, the two always kept their gazes locked onto each other throughout.

“Jude I think…I think I’m getting close” Milla managed to say between her hectic moaning. Jude’s chair was about to give up, given how it squeaked, yet it didn't seem to bother him, he could always get a new one and blame it on some accident or just malfunction.

“M-me too Milla…c-can I…finish…i-inside?” Being able to impregnate a spirit probably wasn't possible, yet at the same time, Jude didn't know. The fact that Milla had a body of a human also made it that much more trickier.

“Yes Jude…you may…please Jude…let us become one!” Milla said as she grabbed Jude’s hands and interlocked her fingers with his. The two leaned in to seal their lips into a kiss while the blissful orgasm took a hold of them.

Next time when Jude opened up his eyes, he wasn't sure what was real or not. His office was seemingly messy, he could definitely tell that something had happened there. He remembered everything he had done with Milla, yet her last words…he couldn't remember them.

“I must have passed out…” Jude thought to himself as he stood up and ruffled his already messy hair. Judging by the feel of his loins, it certainly wasn't a dream, for he could feel a mixture of both and pleasure signaling from there throughout his body. No one had come knocking on the door at least, so he most likely wouldn't get a note for his actions. Jude let out a deep, yet relaxed sigh as he looked around his room, everything seemed to be pretty much in order, yet there was a piece of paper on his desk that wasn't there before. Jude reached out to grab it and began reading it out loud:

“Thank you Jude, I hope you have the motivation to finish what you started. I’m waiting to see the world that we envisioned become a reality…Milla…” Jude couldn't help himself not to smile as he put the piece of paper into his pocket.

“I will Milla…I promise to you…when you truly return…you will return to a world that we both wanted”

**Author's Note:**

> This my first attempt at writing smut, please let me know how it is, all sorts of feedback is very much appreciated.  
> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
